reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/A Bollard's Story
The Bollard Twin's gang were in action now, in the small town of Armadillo. Gus Ballard, Slink Bradshaw and Harry Dobbing were in charge of terrorising the town while other members of the group were in charge of stealing money inside of a train. Harry was taking a lassoed man arround the main street, with his horse. The lassoed man was nan important politician in Blackwater, now he was dead. The Tudisco Kid and his fellow gangmates, Julius Grimes and Irvan Pennick were in charge of the train, that was the big deal. While The Tudisco Kid was taking out his sawed-off shotgun, Julius grimes asked him to start with a gesture. He fired a shot with one of the barrels to the air. The noise, panicked the passengers inmediatenly, and they were now hiding behind their seats. - These are the rules and I ain't telling 'em twice !.- he shouted to the passengers. - If you don't obbey me.- He aimed his shotgun to a man trying to pull out a gun and shot, dropping him to the ground, and making him bleed to death, he continued speaking.- This will happen to you.- he reloaded. The passengers were screaming for help. Those who were doing it were stabbed by Julius Grimes in their back, piercing their lungs and killing them in a second. Gus Ballard climbed on top of the train. He found the wagon containing the money and put a stick of dynamite next to the locked front door. He ran back for cover and the explosion threw the door backwards like a missile. There it was. The big deal. Five chests full of money, as they had planned. Gus Ballard came close to The Tudisco Kid's ear and whispered. - It's done. - Julius, it's all yours ha ha !.- he told the outlaw. Julius Grimes shot the driver in the gut with his Schofield revolver and threw him out of the train. His body hit the Train's Station wooden floor hard, and everything was covered in blood. He tried to breath, but Gus Ballard silenced him with his Pump-Action Shotgun. Finally, Julius started the train, and got ready to leave Armadillo. The other members heard the sound and left their horses to jump in the wagons of the train. Harry Dobbing was the first. The passengers screamed with fear as they saw the three men breaching the windows with their ropes. Now, the train was in Cholla Springs, ready to be crashed in Tanner's Span. The steam was blurring Julius Grimes view, but he could see the road ahead. He pulled the brake hard and the people inside were launched foward. The Tudisco Kid grabbed a metal post and spoke to the driver. - Now, pull that leaver and turn right.- he clearly knew the basics of a train. - Done.- said Julius, while he put more coal to the fire. The train was reaching it's maximum speed, heading to Tanner's Span. On their right, horse steps were being heard. Irvin Pennick was on horseback, riding next to the wagons. He shouted.- Now !.- and Julius Grimes jumped on the back. Irvin Pennick helped him doing it, and he turned his horse right and ran away, to Bearclaw Camp , as they had agreed. Another horse was there. Pinky Wilson shouted something, that wasn't heard because of the train's engines. Gus Ballard Jumped into the back of his horse. As he told the rider to go to Silent Stead. Now, another horse appeared. An Outlaw on Horse extended his left hand to The Tudisco Kid. He jumped and threw a punch at him that hit the Outlaw's face hard, knocking him to the ground, as he took control of his horse, he said. - I`ll ride.- as he saw the Outlaw on Horse roll down through the cliff. The reasons of this actions are still unknown to the law, but was presumably done because of the Outlaw's reputation as a traitor, while riding with Bill Williamson. Now, a stolen coach appeared. It had a big space in it's back, to fill it with the chest and the remaining gangmates. Charlie Mash was the driver. - Hurry, he shouted. Harry Dobbing threw the first chest to the wagon, and it landed inside. - Yes.- he screamed in victory. Slink Bradshaw was now throwing the second one. Another perfect throw, inside of the wagon. Then, Slink Bradshaw sprinted and jumped at the back of the wagon, landing on top of a chest. He turned back and saw Harry Dobbing lifting the third and heavier chest. Slink Bradshaw looked at him. - Come on, drop it, jump !.- he shouted to him. - Yeah, we've got enough money in here. But Harry Dobbing resisted and tried to throw the chest. - I can make it.- he tried to say, while concentrating in aiming the chest. But ahead of him, was the nothing itself. The bridge had been destroyed by John Kelby minutes ago, for the plan to suceed, and to clean evidence of the robbing. Harry saw his death, a couple of metres ahead. The train was going at full speed, to the cliff. He saw everything turn slow now. He turned back, and saw the passengers screaming and hugging each other, a mother was sharing her last words with her son. - All these innocent people.- he thought. He heard shouts, coming from Charlie's mouth. - I'm sorry Harry, it's too late to stop the wagon.- Harry wasn't able to listen to him, but clearly knew what he said when the wagon stopped and was left behind. The train dived into the river. Harry's body was launched back into the cabin. People flied through the wagons and the sky. The train crashed a rock, making the cabin explode, killing Harry and some passengers in an instant, the rest of the train sank, with all the passengers. The Tudisco Kid, heard and felt the explosion from miles away. He remembered of the people and stopped his horse. He felt a pain in his soul and kept riding, with his face down.- Damn me.- he said. Category:Blog posts